La verdad no te odio
by Murasaki Natsuko
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot de una pareja un tanto nueva, posibles spoilers para quienes no estan al día con el manga. Las verdaderas intenciones que tiene Cavendish con el ya no tan inocente Monkey D. Luffy en el Coliseo. P.D. Para que no vayan a creer que es plagio o otra cosa aclaro que yo misma publique esta historia en la página de Amor Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

La verdad no te odio…

Chinjao reveló su identidad, Lucy era en realidad Luffy, por pura pena, reacciono de manera violenta y diciendo mentiras. El, Cavendish capitán de los Piratas Hermosos apodado como "El Caballo Blanco", "El Príncipe Pirata", en realidad no odiaba a Monkey D. Luffy, todo lo contrario, se había enamorado al verlo pelear por salvar a su hermano.

En cuanto la pelea del Bloque C termino y Luffy salió vencedor, Cavendish estaba escondido, para verlo, pero Bartolomeo llegó a usurpar su lugar y termino frente a él de nuevo, en medio de toda la pelea que se desató, tomó la mano del chico de goma y corriendo, lo llevó hasta una habitación solitaria.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué me traes aquí? ¿Vas a intentar matarme? –Luffy acomodó su sombrero mientras miraba al hermoso hombre frente a él.

-Yo no quiero matarte… -arrincono a Luffy contra la pared, poniendo sus brazos a los lado de la cabeza pelinegra, acercándose peligrosamente a su cara. –La verdad no te odio…

Fue callado por un dulce beso.

-Ya lo sé. Shishishishishishi… Me di cuenta cuando Chinjao me descubrió. –Cavendish no se lo podía creer, ¿tan obvio había sido? – ¡Eres lindo! –el rubio se sonrojó, nunca pensó que Luffy le diría algo así. –Entonces… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Pronto lo sabrás Luffy…

Una vez más unieron sus labios, solo que esta vez el mayor llevaba el ritmo por completo, y era uno salvaje, necesitado, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del menor que solo podía estremecerse ante el tacto del otro, pronto las armaduras y la ropa comenzaron a desaparecer de los cuerpos para aparecer en el suelo.

Los suspiros y gemidos también comenzaron a llenar la habitación, las lenguas peleaban dentro de la boca ajena y por momentos fuera de ambas, aunque pronto la boca de Luffy se vio inundada por tres dedos que fueron rápidamente lubricados.

-Vaya, parece que sabes que hacer… -Cavendish dirigió sus dedos a la entra del chico que estaba abrazado a él, enredando sus brazos en su cuello y su piernas en su cadera. -¿Has hecho esto antes? –preguntó algo molesto.

-Ah…n...no… -Luffy gemía esperando a que esos dedos dejaran de jugar fuera he hicieran su trabajo. –Yo…mire como…ngh…Zoro y Torao…

-Ohh, que Primer Oficial tan pervertido tienes…

En ese momento sus tres dedos ya estimulaban la próstata que encontraron hábilmente, haciendo imposible que el pequeño capitán formara una frase coherente. Cavendish entró de una sola embestida cuando sintió el aliento de Luffy en su cuello antes de que este lo mordiera, seguramente dejándole una marca.

Como castigo no espero mucho tiempo para comenzar a moverse en un ritmo cada vez más rápido y desenfrenado hasta que ambos hombres llegaron a la cúspide del placer. Jadeando, el rubio salió lentamente de su amante, en completo silencio comenzaron a vestirse y justo cuando estaba por salir, una mano lo detuvo.

-¡Esa marca demuestra que eres mío! –Luffy señalaba infantilmente al cuello marcado del contrario.

-Jeje… me pregunto de donde lo habrás aprendido. –Cavendish sonrió antes de inclinarse un poco y besar suavemente los labios que asemejan los pétalos de rosa. –Tú también recuérdalo Mugiwara no Luffy, tú también me perteneces pequeño…


	2. Extra

La verdad no te odio…

Extra "Clase intensiva, no planeada…"

Si alguien, les preguntara a los Mugiwaras, cuanta confianza creían que Roronoa Zoro le tenía al nuevo aliado de su Capitán, las respuestas sin duda habrían sido la misma:

-¡Ninguna! Zoro ve a todos como futuros enemigo que van a traicionar a Luffy.

Probablemente, si hubiera sido alguien más, hubieran tenido toda la razón del mundo, ¡Pero! Era Trafalgar Law, el Cirujano de la Muerte y no un payaso cualquiera, entre estos dos espadachines, más que desconfianza, había una enorme y poco aguantable tensión sexual.

Que estalló la tercera noche a bordo del Sunny:

Law, había salido del camarote de hombres para prepararse un café, después de todo no podía vivir sin él, sin embargo, mientras caminaba por el suave pasto, una luz llamó su atención, había alguien en la torre de vigía, el Nido de los Cuervos, o, mejor conocido como, el gimnasio del Marimo, sonriendo como sabía hacerlo, cambio de dirección con una mejor cena en mente.

Mientras tanto, Zoro entrenaba furiosamente, intentando fatigar su cuerpo para que cierta parte de su anatomía no reaccionara con cada mirada insinuante o cualquier toque, que casualmente le daba cierto pelinegro en su trasero o como se pegaba a él en los momentos más inesperados, ¿quieres un ejemplo? Cuando escapaban de Punk Hazard en ese extraño vagón, el de ojos grises, aprovecho que todos temían por sus vidas y las fuertes sacudidas para restregar su trasero, mirándolo lascivamente y causándole una tremenda erección.

Por otro lado, Luffy caminaba dormido en cualquier dirección, que desafortunadamente (o afortunadamente, depende desde que punto es visto) era la misma que Trafalgar había tomado.

El peliverde dejó la enorme pesa en él suelo al escuchar como la puerta se abría, creyendo que sería alguien de su tripulación, dejo su guardia baja, cosa que el otro moreno aprovecho para acercarse y abrazarlo por detrás.

-Roronoa-ya~ No puedes ser tan descuidado~ -lamio lentamente la oreja del contrario, haciendo tintinear sus pendientes.

-Trafalgar…yo debería decir lo mismo.

De un solo movimiento, Zoro había invertido los papeles, aun siendo diez centímetros más bajo, claramente, ganaba en fuerza bruta y era algo de lo que iba a aprovecharse. Sin embargo, los dos hombres terminaron en el suelo debido a que el peliverde no calculo bien.

-Rudo…justo como imaginaba~

En menos tiempo de lo que se tarda leyendo esto, sus lenguas ya estaban acariciándose entre ellas, haciéndose gemir y bufar. Ese momento, fue el que Luffy eligió para despertarse y afortunadamente, quedarse callado, observando el espectáculo que su Segundo al Mando y su Aliado estaban montando.

Mientras las hábiles manos de Law, desvestían a Zoro, los dedos de este, jugaban con la lengua del médico, dentro y fuera de su boca, aunque no por mucho tiempo, impacientes, se abrieron camino entre las ropas, (bastante pegadas, por cierto), hasta llegar a su meta.

-….! –Law silencio el gemido que estuvo a punto de salir de su garganta, mordiendo el hombro de su seme, al sentir como dos dígitos lo penetraban de una sola vez y sin darle tregua, comenzaron a moverse.

Zoro, en venganza por el mordisco que seguramente dejaría marca, introdujo un tercer dedo, obteniendo un verdadero gemido de su amante, quien pronto busco su boca para acallarse, pues no querían ser interrumpidos por alguien.

Esta vez fue el turno del peliverde de intentar no gemir, cuando Trafalgar comenzó a masajear su miembro por encima de la ropa interior.

-R-Room~ -con mucho esfuerzo, Torao logro hablar y ejecutar su técnica, para terminar de quitar las molestas ropas, como recompensa, recibió un beso profundo y una nalgada, que lejos de hacerlo enojar, solo lo excito más.

Luffy observaba con los ojos como platos y las mejillas rojas, como Law gemía y gritaba por más, al momento de la penetración, al ver como Zoro se acostaba y obligaba al otro a cabalgarlo fogosamente.

Ahora Law se encontraba a cuatro, siendo embestido rudamente una y otra vez, con su próstata siendo atacada en cada golpe, cada vez sentía más y más placer, al sentir las manos de Zoro pellizcando sus pezones, recorriendo su caliente cuerpo y masturbándolo a un ritmo jodidamente rápido o jodidamente lento, se notaba que el peliverde disfrutaba haciéndolo sufrir al retrasar su orgasmo y eso le encantaba, sus gemidos ya no tenían control, y de vez en cuando podía escuchar gruñidos o gemidos roncos.

Con un último movimiento de caderas, el par de amantes se corrió, Law gritando y Zoro mordiendo su espalda, agregando una marca más, a las muchas que durante esa noche le había hecho.

Bajaron cuando Sanji grito que el desayuno estaba listo, sin darse cuenta de que cierto pelinegro caminaba cerca de ellos, mientras, la mente de Luffy no podía dejar de reproducir una y otra vez, todas las escenas que había presenciado esa noche.

Por último, después de una cuantas noches, Chopper se negaba a dormir solo, ¿la razón? Todas las noches, sin excepción, se oía como un fantasma se lamentaba sin parar, Zoro y Law, tan solo sonrieron, y siguieron con sus rutinas diarias.


End file.
